nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987
/Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ Leave Yo Messages Below Here Hey Rainy! I have an idea for a comic for the Nightly. Do ya want me to draw it, or are there any conditions, or...? XD Also, are you gonna be finished my siggie soon? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 23:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Darkeh, that's so funny! :P By the way, how long does it take to make a signature? DID YOU APPROVE MY CAT? ---- Did you approve my kittypet, Chester? ~~Creekstone12~~ (sorry if this is on the top of the talk page) Hey Hi Rainy! I want my siggie to be in ice blue letters saying:I'm too sexy for my pelt! Spottedstar02 (talk) 01:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature. Hey, can my signature be in white and blue letters, saying: "Kaiba is best, and so am I."? how about today?Cynderheart (talk) 14:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart RAINY! I wanted to make Stormstar on some warrior cat maker games. :3 {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 09:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) (Yes, I know my siggie is awfull, because I dunno how to do all those links and coding. : 3) Signature. I have a question about the signatures. How long does it take to make a signature? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 15:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Been busy... I understand, Rainy. I forgive you. :) Busy? Same here. It's just that I've been waiting paitently for my signature... Anyway, I've been busy as well. Say! Why don't you come to the chat room? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 20:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol. It's not out yet I am just so lazy so I didn't want to wait another two weeks to make a new siggie xD User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 20:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I love your siggie! Just thought I should let you know that xD User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 20:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) What anon????? Sorry I haven't been here, my computer broke. And I might leave....but idk yet. Has Arti said anything about my block from WFW?:(-Silver Siggie matters... help please? Hi Rainy! I was wondering if you could make me a siggie. I don't mind what color it is, but I'd like it to say, "Covered in flame, I make the iced spirit melt." I would do it myself, but your the best siggie maker as #1, and for #2, I dunno how to make my own. :3 I hope you have the time to do these things. I highly appreciate it! Thanks SOOOOO much! BCEngine (talk) 02:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin. O_O Can I be an admin? Or is there to many? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 11:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi rainy! It me, Sunfur. I just wanted to know if there isn't a medince apperntice, because Firekit is six now, and I want her to be a medince cat, Thanks!Queen Sunfur (talk) 13:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Queen Sunfur Signature 3. Hey, Rainy, is my signature done yet? If not, I'll tell you this: "Kaiba is Best," should be in blue, and "And so am I." should be in white. Okay? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 17:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) My SIGGIE :P Hey, Rainy! Is my SIGGIE ready? Rhi-Yalo Hey, Rainy? I was wondering if you could open up a spot for Darkkit... Rhi's been really helpful, and I think she deserves that poistion. [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Chat Rainy, get on Chat. Ninja's on :3 Sorry for nagging [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 23:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey... siggie? Hi Rainy... sorry if I'm pushing, but is my siggie ready? I know your busy, I am too. It's almost the end of the school year and we are REALLY close to June! I've barely gotten all my weekend homework done. Thanks a buch! BCEngine (talk) 01:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The description is..... Hey It's ok about the siggie thing. Here is the description: It will say, "With eyes of fire, I melt the frozen soul." And the colors I don't really mind what you use. Thanks again! BCEngine (talk) 01:57, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to say thanks for putting Gingerstripe in the warriors section. :3 I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rainy, thanks again for my signature! It's awesome! [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] It's a poll who I use on de quest. You need decide who Dawnpaw gets before cuz it'll effect. [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH *huggles* thank you a LOT for my siggie! it is awesome! With eyes of fire, I melt the frozen soul (talk) 22:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Elo! Hey Rainy! Want to be an admi on my Warriors Songifc Wiki? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 15:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights On Moonclan this guy messaged me that he's leaving and that I could take his place as an admin. But I had to ask you first. So... can I? Sorry if I'm buggin you alot Admin matters Yes, on moonclan. Check on my talk page there just to be sure. Hi Hi Rainy,I'm just checcking out my new siggie that I made my self Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 20:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Has decided suddenly to add a new section cause she's that much cooler than anyone else who has left a message on this talk page Hey Wainy, so I was looking through some blogs and forums today and I just wanted you to know I'm really so proud of you for being such a wonderful and dedicated admin and everyone on here really needs to appreicate everything you do. I know I do, and I just wanted you to know how proud Roo is of the girl who has always been jealous of her 'cause of Mr.Kuso :) Srsly though, Im really proud of you and I feel really bad for leaving you but at least the wiki is in good hands. Moon would have really been so proud. And if any user is ever giving you any kind of crap you just tell me and I will knock some sense into their sorry asses. K? We should really chat sometime-I need someone to fangirl over Carly Rae Jepsen with now that I'm officially a fan, it always sucks when you are new to a fandom and you have no one to fangirl with xD And cause you so amazing just da way you arreeee :D Anyways, I love you, but you already knew that, right? Haha I guess this was a pointless message but I was a little bored and I going through your blogs I realized how overwhelmed you may be. Tell me if dere's anything I can do to help ya, hun :) ~ '''Robo Talk Blog ~__--_____loves youuuuuu You like the german flag in my siggie, yes? Haha yes you do :) Speaking of Germany btw we lost in a friendly against the U.S. 4-3 today because Ter-Stegen made an own goal, the little derp. We were missing all of our star players for club business though, but I'll allow you to be proud of the U.S. 'cause I feel like being nice since I'm in a really 'loveloveloveloveloveloverainy' mood at the moment xD RAINY I'MMA RAGE AT CHU Y U NO TELL ME BLUEKIT WAS BEING APPRENTICED D: ~Tangle Hi Rainy. Im sorry Im bugging you, but I wanted to apolgize for my stupidness eailer. I was mad. Anyway, I need to warn you. Remember MoonShinewahtever? She threanted me that she was coming to WFW to "destory" us. So, be careful for anons. One of them could be that bitch.Silverrr1 18:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) XD And I really think she has issues. No kidding.Silverrr1 18:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol! No bother I am just confused cuz your link goes to Quest 1/Week 1. I am so confused!! xD I can be on today if you want so we can do that :D User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 22:28, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Of course I am! :D I am gonna go sign up for it now xD Message me when you're on and I will be there. User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 22:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy. I was looking at your quest blog, when I noticed something.. off. You listed Thornpelt's RPer as Spotty, when Tangle RP's Thornpelt, and is the one who signed Thornpelt up. Just thought I'd tell you. (hides)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 02:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It is Da Moss! Hey rainy, You're an admin here, so here is a question: Is the quest 2 sign up finished? Please message me back within 20 minutes or not at all. Mosseye. It's a new disease that is taking the world by storm (talk) 08:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi Rainy! Join Chat,please.It's super boring right now. I'm too sexy for my pelt! Sections cause cool people don't make sections, and I'm just too cool to be cool ;D Oh stahp it you you :] Dun make me cry derpidydoo. Fail but I was a little drunk on your luv so... hehe ruv youuuuu How did you do that, you should show me cause im a curious derp who pleases to know... xD Could you come on Irc cos I wanna chat to you about life and yoloing and also our bbys birthday was yesterday so we outta throw him a late bday party in our little fgirl world :D ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) D: Why did you leave chat so suddenly? I STILL LOVE YOU ;_; *grabs leg* [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 23:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RP APPRENTICE'S DEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Tangle Fireflies by Owl City. Hey, after Titanium, can you play Fireflies by Owl City, please? Please and thank you! :D [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 22:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat I am sad. ~ Lilly Awh I love you too-but it was absolutely nessecary some dweebs really need to be taught the basics. Brighty wants you on IRC btw since chat isn' working on her computer :) ~ '''Robo Talk Blog ~ 22:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I hope you don't mind that I'm doing this too :) http://sketchtoy.com/36754424 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 22:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I know the memories are all so ahhhhh<3 It was a cheap repayment for yours ;) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RAINY MY BEAR how did you do the music thing? Me want. Tangle Rainy! Shall we RP Brookwhisper taking Appleshine back to camp and the cats' reactions? I'm putting a strike in this cuz I'm epictastical Awesome Alicorn wrote that.... 100 cats. Seriously. And they didnt give Mistypaw or Fire a chance. Unless Awesome Alicorn has 100 cats (which she doesnt, not even Ice doesnt.) Lunar, Mittens, and a 100 more cats come in behind Lunar and Mittens. Mittens narrowed down her head and narrowed her eyes and said with an evil grin "We tried". Lunar taclked Mistypaw and Mittens tackled Fire. The other warrior cats went afer the other cats. Mittens pinned down Fire and said "Where's your little friends now?!".' I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 02:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) WFW Hey! Me and Ice wanted to do a NC couple collab, then Ice told me your http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Under_The_Tree is that. We only realized, so we wanted to ask your permisson. If not, shall we change the names or something? loads(truckloads) of love I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 04:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rainy, I noticed you accepted Kitten's Mistypaw. We already have a Mistypaw, who is mine. I'm fine with her staying an apprentice, but one: she should be a warrior, and two: I'd like it if she'd change the name, as I was not too pleased with Mistybrook, and Mistwhateversheisnow, and we have three Mist(y)____, and that's probably way too many. Anyways, I'm going to clean out the wiki, and put all unactive cats for adoption, like, the cats from those inactive noobs. :/ Mistybird Talk Notice *Ashflight *Beechfur *Dawnpaw *Flashdust *Graybreeze *Lilypaw *Lionpaw *Mosswing *Runokit *Shimmerbreeze *Skymist When was the last time you RPed with these cats? I suggest you put some up for adoption. Wuv you, Mistybird Talk Huh? It's not her username, it's the cat's name. 0.0 I know, I do get defensive..Mistybird Talk To your first message: SO TRUE. It used to be, "Stormstar, can I come in?" "Stormstar, it's me!" People should know you aren't on every single second. And I'm on a lot, and they totally forget about the deputy! Mistybird Talk Hey I fail. For NC Radio I meant Cant Hold Us instead of Thrift shop. Sorry for sucking xp ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 21:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy!! I wanted to ask how I could put a cat of mine to StarClan. I want to have CIndermask and Tigerstrike die of old age. I don't need or want them anymore. Thanks!! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 03:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can I adopt Stormwatcher? He's Drago's cat, except Drago left, so can I? Grumpiest cat Hey, I know I'm buiesed, but I nominate Ravenpaw for being a grouch. ~Ravenstream 18:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'd just like to ask if you could advertise my favorite (besides NigthClan of course!) wiki in the next Nightly. If you will, here's the adress:The warriorcat's life Wiki Thanks! [[User:Ravenstream|~Ravenstream (talk) 19:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC)]] Thanks! ~Ravenstream (talk) 19:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC)]] Okay, thanks Is my cat, Prince, accepted in the clan? Creekstone12 (talk) 02:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12Creekstone12 (talk) 02:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC)] Quest I just noticed Rhi-Yalo rped in Quest 2/Week 2 with Greystripe, but in your blog, it says only Bluestripe. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 05:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) No prob! I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 14:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC)